


Not Ready to Make Nice

by WesternSkyNaida



Series: Vices and Virtues [3]
Category: The Yogscast
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-05
Updated: 2017-11-05
Packaged: 2019-01-29 14:52:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12633369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WesternSkyNaida/pseuds/WesternSkyNaida
Summary: Will is partnerless again even with a new member of the studio. Ridge invites him for some coffee





	Not Ready to Make Nice

**Author's Note:**

> I would like to point something out before someone says something about Will and Ridge's conversation at the cafe. I have had this conversation before. I've had it with my fiancé. She's very understanding but it can be very frustrating when you feel like nothing works the way you feel it should

Will told Ridgedog no the first time.

And the second. And the third.

It had been about three days since Parvis had been evicted from the building. He hadn't come back and Will was almost regretting making it so obvious that he was getting hurt. He knew it was backwards but he couldn't accept Ridgedog's offer and at least then he'd still have a partner.

The next day he was going to ask Lalna but Honeydew had a family emergency and had to leave. That left Nano open for a partner but she decided to take a leave of absence since she was against a taller partner. Soon after, a new student answered an ad Ridgedog had posted and Lalna swooped in to grab him. Leaving Will alone again. It all happened so fast it left him reeling at the meeting three days after Parvis had gone.

Ridgedog stood by the instructor desk, leaning against it with his clipboard. He tapped a pencil against the metal clip to quiet the growing murmuring.

"Good evening everyone. So we had some changes the last day or so because Honeydew had to leave for a family emergency. So he's going to be away for the next few weeks. He should be back before the competition but has decided to drop out until the next one." He flipped a page. "I respect his wishes, as I do Nano's due to personal reasons. Which brings us to our next order of business. We have a new dancer, Rythian. He's decided to pair up with Lalna for the Foxtrot."

The aforementioned new student stood straighter and nodded. When he spoke he had a distinct but hard to pinpoint accent. "Thank you. I look forward to the competition."

Lalna bounced next to him. He made a small noise. "Your voice is so cool."

Rythian blushed and coughed. "Erm...right."

Ridgedog shook his head looking at the clipboard. "Happy practicing to you both. Xephos and Lomadia have chosen the Jazz. Both teams still need to give me a song choice but you still have a few days. You have until the end of the week." He paused. "And that's the end of the announcements today. I still have a posting for new students but I think because of how close it is to competition people are avoiding. I'll be walking around should anyone have questions."

Will's stomach dropped and he sighed. He shouldered his bag and moved toward the private practice room in the corner. Chatter started back up again as he slipped into the empty room. He could hear music starting up in the other room. He pulled out his shoes and music, putting his headphones on to drown out the noise. He may be alone but he wanted to work on his footwork for the Charlestown after the recommendation from the other day.

He was halfway through the song, doing a spin when he spun right into the solid figure of Ridgedog. He yelped, stumbling backwards. Ridgedog put his hands up, saying something quickly but not loud enough for him to hear over the music. Will pulled the headphones off and glared.

"Don't do that! You scared the life out of me!" He glared again before picking up the tossed headphones and quickly turning off the music he was listening to. He looked back at his new instructor with a snap. "What?"

Ridgedog rubbed the back of his head. "Look I uh...sorry about that first of all. I didn't realize you had music in..."

Will blinked at him. "I was dancing...I -." He shook his head. "Yeah fair. Okay?"

"Are you alright?" Ridge asked gently.

"Let's see. I'm partnerless, my instructor scared me half to death and I can't seem to get the moves down for this dance."

"I can uh...help. The others have theirs pretty well down and Rythian is in good hands with Lalna." Ridgedog offered.

Will looked at him a moment before looking down. "Don't touch me but you're more than welcome to show me steps."

Ridgedog nodded. "Can do." Slowly he worked through some of the harder steps of the song. Will played his music louder for both to hear. When they got to the final spin Will stepped away and leaned against the wall. "You're doing really well, Will. Are you sure I can't convince you to -."

"No." Will said stiffly. He went into his bag, getting his medication. "If you'll excuse me, I'm developing a headache."

Ridgedog went to the door before looking back. "Maybe I can convince you to get some coffee with me in the morning then?"

Will perked up. "Coffee? Coffee sounds um...it sounds nice."

Ridgedog smiled. "Glad I can convince you of something." He went through the door, saying something about taking a mid time break during practice for water.

_____________________________________

"-suddenly Xephos's hand reaches out and snatches my hand." Will said chuckling, motioning with his hands. "my head was inches away from the floor and he saved me."

"Sounds like you two were pretty close." Ridge said taking a sip from his cup.

"Yeah...yeah we uh were" Will lowered his hands and sighed.

"That doesn't sound like you still are."

Will grabbed his own coffee, looking at the liquid in the cup. "No, no I...I mean yeah. We kind of are but since him and Lomadia officially started dating I've...."

"Been pushed to the way side?" Ridge asked.

Will glanced up to see the man seemingly staring off into the distance.

"Y...yeah..." Will rubbed the back of his head. "You been like like that before?" He asked curiously.

"More times than I have fingers for. Most of those memories hurt to try to remember though." Ridge responded as Will sat back in his chair and started looking to the ceiling.

"Well, we... Xeph and I. We're still friends but I don't want to make for an awkward conversation. I've um...I've done that before."

"No awkward conversations with me." Ridge put a hand up with a soft smile. "I swear. I just want to make sure you're okay. You're the only one in the studio without a partner and you've seemed really out of it the last few days, Parvis aside."

Will flinched, rubbing his arm. "Look...I don't like the...the sexual dances. I always feel really uncomfortable. I'll do it, but I don't do...sexual."

"Anything I can give some advice on?" Ridge offered.

"Unless you can turn on my libido or turn off my asexuality, no." He clapped a hand over his mouth, jumping up from his seat. He fished into his pocket, face flushed red. "H-Here's some money. Forget I s-said anything."

"Will, wait -." Ridge moved to stand up.

He shook his head quickly. "I uh I'll um...I'll see you at the studio tonight. I'm sorry for making it awkward."

Without another word, Will ran from the cafe. Ridge sighed, looking down at the table where the unfinished coffees sat.


End file.
